Dear Diary
by Drucilla Malfoy
Summary: A few months at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry through the eyes of a group of sixth year students. Rating for a bit of language
1. The fight

Dear Diary

Chapter 1: The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character I am currently borrowing.

________________________________________________________________________

Diary~~

What am I going to do? The boys were fighting. AGAIN. I know I should be used to it by now but these testosterone fueled duels are getting soooooooooo annoying. Ron, Crabbe and Goyle were knocked out fairly quickly as usual. Then, of course, Harry and Draco both expect me to take their side. How in the world am I supposed to choose between my boyfriend and my best friend? So this time I walked away. Just left them there mid-curse. Neither of them are talking to me now. At least the other Gryffandor's are finally ok about me dating Draco. Lav and Parvati said there just happy I'm dating the cutest boy in school instead of Pansy Parkinson. Oh well. The boys never stay mad too long.~~

Yours ever,

Hermione

________________________________________________________________________

Journal--

Got knocked out again. Stupid Malfoy. Harry's mad at 'Mione cause she wouldn't help him kill Malfoy. Yeah, like she gonna help Harry hex the guy she's shagging. AAAHHHHH!!! Did I just say that?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? ::Shudder:: Visual Image. I'm really getting tired of fighting with everybody.

--Ron

________________________________________________________________________

Diary++

I cannot believe Hermione walked away. She's supposed to be my best friend. She's a Gryffandor. How could she not help me fight Malfoy. Ok, so she's dating him. Big deal. I was her friend back when he was still calling her a filthy mud blood. I mean he's a bloody deatheater! How could she possibly want that? Well, ok, Cho's a death eater too. But she was nice till Cedric died. Well relatively. Then I heard 'Mione talking to the brainless twins. They said she was lucky because Draco's the cutest boy in all of Hogwarts. How could he possibly be cuter that me?!? He's an albino ferret. I'm Harry Potter. I have to be better. Well, I have to go, Ginny's reading over my shoulder and says I sound like an egotistic bastard.

++Harry

________________________________________________________________________

Jurnal.

Weasel knocked us out again. We're hungry. Draco's angry. Pansy's bein' weird. Oh well.

.Crabbe and Goyle

________________________________________________________________________

Journal, 

Got dad to buy me a new invisibility cloak. It's much nicer than the last one. I think I'll sneak up and see Hermione tonight. I think she's mad at me. Me and the buffoons got into a fight with pot-head and the weasel again today. She got angry and walked away. I don't blame her. Since she told him about us Potter starts more and more duels. It doesn't matter. Pansy has been acting very strange. I think I might talk to Snape about it. She's starting to scare me. Every time she looks at me she giggles and rubs her hands together. It's really bizarre. Well I need my beauty sleep. I'll have to show 'Mione how much I love her at breakfast tomorrow.

- Draco

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticism, etc.


	2. The Makeup

Dear Diary

Chapter 2: The Make-up

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character I am currently borrowing.

________________________________________________________________________

Dear Diary~~

Draco's not angry with me!! I was sitting at breakfast with Ginny, Lavender and Parvati. Draco walked up behind me and kissed my cheek. He gave me the most beautiful bouquet of roses and started saying how sorry he was for bringing me into the fight yesterday. He said he couldn't stand the thought of me being cross with him. I said I wasn't and he leaned in and kissed me. OH MY GOODNESS!!! His lips are so soft and he is such a good kisser. Lav and Parvati almost had hear attacks. Then Lav beat Ron with a piece of toast for not being romantic like that with her. I really think I'm in love with Draco. I'm a little worried about Harry though. His eye started twitching at breakfast. I wonder if he accidentally hexed himself again practicing. I should look up any curses that do that.

~ Hermione

________________________________________________________________________

Journal--

I'm going to be sick. Draco did this whole kissy make up thing to Hermione at breakfast. Things like that shouldn't be seen early in the morning. Especially when one is eating. Especially when one has double potions with the slytherins immediately following said display. Then the bastard has to be so smooth with his act that all the rest of us are in the bag for not being that smooth. I don't think I can ever eat toast again. Harry's starting to scare me. He mumbles a lot. I never really catch what he's saying.

-- Ron

________________________________________________________________________

Diary++

Must kill Malfoy. He apologized first. I was supposed to apologize first. And he did it so slick too. Right in front of the entire school at breakfast. I hate him so much. I must come up with a plan to look better. I'm the sodding boy who lived there has got to be a way for me to out do a Malfoy. I would have dueled with him afterward but I had potions and Snape looked really stressed. He actually gave Susan Bones detention. I wonder if I could poison him??

+Harry

________________________________________________________________________

Diary:

OHMIGOD!!!!!!! It was soo sweet this morning when Draco made up with 'Mione. He gave her roses and then he said how sorry he was and he kissed her right in front of everyone. It was so romantic. Sigh….. Why can't Ron be more like that? He's so crude sometimes. But he is cute. Sometimes. I probably shouldn't have ground my toast I to his ear. Maybe it will motivate him.

::Lav

________________________________________________________________________

Journal}}

I think I may kill Malfoy jr.. His disgusting display this morning was almost enough. To think, a slytherin groveling before a know-it-all Gryffandor. Scandalous. After that disastrous potions class he approaches me. I have no idea how Longbottom managed to melt Miss Bones cauldron from across the room but he did. She is presently cleaning all the classroom tables. I would have had Longbottom do it but he made such a mess of my room last time. But I've digressed. Malfoy Jr. approaches me in my office after class. He says he is now frightened of Miss Parkinson. I mentioned this at the staff meeting and now it my duty to observe the girl and discover if there is any reason to worry. Now I'm torn, should I poison Draco or Albus??

}} Severus

________________________________________________________________________

Journal,

I am so good. Hermione is happy with me again, the girls of the school think I am the best, most romantic boyfriend ever, the guys think I am the expert about women and I beat Harry Potter to it. Herms asked me to meet her in the kitchen tonight for a quick snack after studying. The bloody NEWTS are a whole year away and that girl is already studying. But hey, she my girl. I spoke with Professor Snape after potions today. Pansy's gotten even weirder. She keep tearing up pieces of parchment. I'm really starting to worry about her. She might be an annoying blob but she's still a slytherin. I could at least get her a nice room at St. Mungos.

-- Draco

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, Etc.???


	3. Interesting Devemopments

Dear Diary

Chapter 3: Interesting Developments

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character I am currently borrowing.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Diary++

This will now be the place I plot my revenge against the greatest evil in the wizarding world. People may think its Voldemort but I know better. Draco Malfoy is a the supreme evil of this world. He must be destroyed. I am Harry Potter champion of good and right. I will fight evil. The biggest hurdle I have currently reached is this whole forming a plan thing. It was so much easier when Hermione did all the thinking. I would ask her but she spends all her time with the ferret (as Malfoy shall hereafter be referred to as.) Maybe if I didn't tell her it was him she'd help me. YES!!! That might just work. I just have to find her first.

+Harry

________________________________________________________________________

Journal--

Its official. Harry has gone completely loony. He was whispering something about an evil ferret and Hermione. Then he went up to his dorm. (Stupid prefect get their own stupid rooms.) He came back about an hour later looking for 'Mione. He had took of his bed sheets and drew a lightning bolt on it and was wearing it around his neck like a cape. We mobilicorpused him and Neville is off getting Professor Mcgonnagall. Voldemort must be doing this to him. Using the scar to drive him mad. I'm gonna kill that snake.

-- Ron

________________________________________________________________________

Diary~~

I just came back to the common room and they had Harry mobilicorpused in the corner. He looked like he was wearing a bed sheet on his back. Ron told me that Voldemort was using Harry's scar to make him crazy. And all the time I thought he hexed himself. It all makes sense now. The way he's been acting, the mumbling, following people around. I have to find a way to reverse it. Maybe Draco will help me. Maybe he can get his dad to tell him how he did it.

~~'Mione

________________________________________________________________________

Journal,

This day just keeps getting better. We had an amazing quidditich practice this morning. Hermione even came out and watched us. I won 200 points for slytherin this morning in potions. Then after dinner 'Mione comes and asks to speak to me privately. She said Harry had lost his mind. It seems Voldemort is using Harry's scar to make him homicidal. I guess he even tried to kill Mcgonnagall. The students tied him up in a bed sheet. This just puts me at the top of the world. Of course Hermione asked me to help her find a cure. And being the wonderful boyfriend that I am I agreed. I'll have to owl dad and find out what happened. 

- Draco

________________________________________________________________________

Diary/

It was a good day. Justin Finch-Fetchley asked me out. He was all cute and nervous. Hee Hee. Quidditich would have been good too except the Slyth's pushed us off the pitch right when we were on a roll. I got a 295% on my transfiguration paper. Hermione still beat me by 7 points though. That child should have been a Ravenclaw. She's far too smart for those Gryffandors. Well except Parvati, of course. Speaking of, I talked to her before dinner and it seems harry Potter has gone insane. He tried to suffocate Neville Longbottom with a bed sheet. Weird. He probably just cracked after all those years of playing hero. I wonder what there going to do with him?

//Padma//_

________________________________________________________________________

Journal**

Why is it that every time something bad happens to Harry Potter it is my fault. I was peacefully sitting in my dining room eating my dinner, reading my evening paper when that idiot Malfoy come groveling in. All the while wailing about my ingenious plan to destroy Harry Potter. I wondering what plan that is since I haven't even made an attempt at the bastard in six months. I asked Malfoy to explain. It seems I am using Potter's scar to slowly drive him in to a homicidal frenzy. He actually killed that slob friend of his Weasly. While this is a very good plan I did not devise it. (Wish I would have, a great lot cleaner to have the dementors suck the life out of the little prat.) So well evil is evil and I took credit for the plan. I am the dark lord and if they want to accredit Harry Potter's sudden mental breakdown to me then so be it.

** Tom

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, Etc. ?????


	4. Changes

Dear Diary

Chapter 4: Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character I am currently borrowing.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Journal,

I'm fed up. I'm tired of sharing my girlfriend. It's not even with another guy. THAT I could compete with. No, instead, I must share her with sodding Hogwarts: a history. This is unbearable. She skipped my Quidditch match against Ravenclaw to sit in the bloody library and research. Bloody research! For Potter no less. She decided she is going to single handedly discover how it is his scar was used as a means to drive him crazy. You know who I blame for all this. Voldemort. This is all that glorified toad's fault. I've had it. Decide my future. Ok. Tell me to marry that psycho Pansy. (She has, incidentally, made a cave in one corner of the common room. Yesterday she tried to bite the tail of one of the first year's cats.) You know what, fine. It's not like Slytherin's are known for their loyalty. But you do not interfere with me and my girlfriend.

- Draco

________________________________________________________________________

Diary~~

I'm still no closer to finding a cure for Harry. I'm afraid I've exhausted the store of human magic. I had Madam Prince order books on scar magic from libraries all over the world. I think I may need to shift my search to non-human spells. I've already almost got elvish down. And I have about a dozen books on elvish scar magic on order. Saturday I took my omnocular to the library and watched the Slytherin/ Ravenclaw match from there. Draco looked amazing when he caught the snitch. I wish I could have been down there with him. I just need to find this spell and than he can have all my attention again.

~~ Hermione

________________________________________________________________________

Diary

That nasty Gryffandor. She'll pay. Oh yes she will. The dark lord promised Drakie-wakie to me. He's mine. They can't see me any more. Not in my super-secret hideaway. I almost got the evil panther monster but someone pulled it away from my grasp. Damn them. I'll get it eventually. And then I'll get my Drakie back.

Pansy

________________________________________________________________________

Journal--

Harry's still in St. Mungo's. I guess he's doing better. Hermione is still looking for a cure. She'll find it. She always finds that kind of stuff. Classes just aren't the same without Harry around. It's really boring. Classes are annoying. Potions actually were pretty good today. Pansy Parkinson poisoned herself. She never looked good. But lately. Wow! She talks about 'Mione having bad hair. She smells too. She tried to eat some powered unicorn horn. That wasn't pretty. But you know the worst thing I think about having Harry gone has got to be one thing. Our reserve seeker is terrible.

-- Ron

________________________________________________________________________

Diary==

SHE TRIED TO EAT MR.FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That crazy girl that hides under the blankets in the common room bit his tail. She was going to eat him. I'm gonna tell Professor Snape.

== Esmerelda

________________________________________________________________________

Journal}}

Would it be too much to ask for Voldemort to call me now? Even the crucatiatus would be better than what my life has become. Esmerelda Zabini came running to my office this morning sobbing hysterically. It seems Miss Parkinson, who has taken to hiding under a tent of blankets in the common room, tried to eat her cat. Then during my class the little trollop eats a handful of powered unicorn horn. Things have gone far enough. I believe lunacy may be catching in this school. First Potter now Parkinson. I plan to take this to Albus tonight. Why couldn't this have happened to the Huffelpuffs? They're so much easier to make disappear. Now I have to explain to the girl's parents why we're sending their daughter to a mental hospital. I wonder if there's a way to blame this one on Ole' Tom as well?

{{ Severus

________________________________________________________________________

Diary##

I have just discovered the most amazing American candy. There called Pixy stix. It's flavored sugar in a paper straw. Brilliant! The doctors have owled and informed me that Harry is doing better. Sirius and Remus visited him yesterday. Severus has informed me of the rather unfortunate developments concerning Miss Parkinson. She'll be taken to St. Mungo's in the morning. As her head of house Severus will have to inform her parents. I'll pretend I didn't hear what he said when I informed him of this. On a positive note Draco Malfoy came to me this afternoon and informed me he would like to "leave the fold" of the deatheaters. This is such a wonderful thing to hear. He has asked to continue to spy on their activities. This could give us really information on Voldemort's activities. Must go now, Minerva is waiting for me. With that present I gave her for her birthday.

## Albus

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I don't own Pixy Stix™ either. I have no money. Don't sue me.

Comments, Criticisms, etc. ?????


	5. The Game

Dear Diary

Chapter 5: The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character I am currently borrowing.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Journal --

Forget everything I ever said about our reserve seeker being terrible. Dean Thomas is a great chaser, don't get me wrong. But he is quite possibly the single worst excuse for a seeker ever!!!!!!!!! I've seen bludgers that could catch a snitch more often. Honestly. I know with Harry our expectations have risen a bit but …. I don't think I have words to describe how terrible he is. I'm not kidding. Might as well put Hermione on a broom. I mean she can fly. Your know point A to point B but she's no quidditch player. I still need to emphasize how BAD Dean is. He lost the snitch to Huffelpuff!!!!!!! Sodding Huffelpuff!!!!!! At least we out scored them enough before the game ended. I think I'm gonna die waiting for Harry to come back. He's still in hospital. I just hope he's back before the Slytherin match. 'Mione thinks she is getting closer to finding him a cure. I just wish she would stop talking in that weird elf language all the time. It's almost as scary as when Harry goes all parsletoung when I'm half asleep. He's such a prat sometimes. I really miss him. Oh yeah Malfoy's been sneaking 'Mione back up to the tower with his invisibility cloak so Filch doesn't catch her. Really decent of him really. Even if he is a slytherin.

-- Ron

________________________________________________________________________

Journal^

Siri and I just came back from visiting Harry again. I think he's getting a little better. He wasn't screaming about a rabid ferret today at least. It really tears Sirius up to see like that. He missed out on so much of the boy's life and now just a few months after he's pardoned Harry goes bonkers. I wish there were more I could do to help him. I saw a bit of the Gryffandor/ Huffelpuff match when I went to get my potion from Snape. (He was a little more surly than usual. Even to me.) Their seeker was terrible. I know somewhere James is spinning in his grave. From what I saw that game was a disgrace to Gryffandors everywhere. I still wish I could be more emotionally supportive to Sirius but with the full moon coming I've been a bit animalistic. (Not that he complains usually.) It's almost sundown I should probably head for the basement now. I hope Harry is well for the summer. Dumbledore said he might be able to come stay with us.

^^Remus

________________________________________________________________________

Diary~~

I think I may have narrowed it down to one of 27 spells. I think. I just keep forgetting words then I have to go back to the dictionary and look them up and then go back to the book and then in a few lines I find another word I forgot and the cycle starts again. Elvish really is a tedious language, beautiful but tedious. Then I have to deal with do they mean high elvish or the more common form. ::Sigh:: Draco has been great. He stays up with me every night. Then he walks me back up to Gryffandor tower under his invisibility cloak so I won't get caught. Last night I was on my way to the library with him but instead he pulled me up to the astronomy tower. I figured he just wanted a quick snog by the had this whole lovely picnic laid out for us with music playing and everything. It was so romantic. He said I was working too hard and I needed a break. I love him so much. You know, if anyone had told me two years ago that I would be in love with Draco Malfoy I probably would have laughed in their face before I had them committed. But here I am. We even sat together at the quidditch match the other day. That was a sorry sight. We nearly lost to Huffelpuff! I'm not that interested quidditch but I think even I could be a better seeker than Dean. Draco enjoyed himself a bit to much at my house's expense. I can't expect him to be good all the time.

~~Hermione

________________________________________________________________________

Journal}}

I hate my life. Not only am I faced with parents angry that there daughter is insane, I must also brew one of the most complicated and precise potions know to man for that bloody werewolf. Not that its even near to beyond my formidable skills its just rather hard to say 'oh yes Dark Lord I know you've been calling me for a hour but I just need to finish the potion up for one of your hated enemy's guardians.' That would surely have gone over well. Although given his sliminess' attitude last night he might not have noticed. He asked what had happened to Potter and when I told him that he had lost his mind and was sent to St. Mungo's he started giggling. The mighty Lord Voldemort giggling! Bloody giggling! Then he asked how the school was taking the news of Potter's friends death. When the hell did Ron Weasly die?? And more importantly why the hell wasn't I told? I told him that no one had been killed and he promptly crucioed Lucius into an incoherent lump. I must say it was the most wonderful sight I've seen in a long time. Unfortunately then he dismissed us and I had to help Narcissa carry him home. Well I restate the comment. I hate my life.

{{ Severus

________________________________________________________________________

Journal((

They hate me. They all hate me now. I can throw a quaffle better than anyone. I know that. But.. But… How in sodding hell could they expect me to be a seeker. I didn't mean to screw it all up. It all just went so fast. I didn't even see the stupid thing. Its so damn small and fast and it glints in the sun and blinds you and, and, and I'M NOT A SEEKER!!!!! There going to throw me off the team. I know it. Ron was so angry. He's going to ax me. I never thought it would come to this. I'm going to get thrown off the team then Parvati is going to dump me, then my grades are going to fail, then I'm going to be expelled, then I'm going to join the deatheaters, then Harry is going to kill me. It's all there. Mabybe I can talk them into just letting me be on the reserve team. Maybe?

)) Dean

_______________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, Etc…


	6. The Cure

Dear Diary

Chapter 6: The Cure

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character I am currently borrowing.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Diary~

I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! I found a cure for Harry. I'm a genius! Its called the cicatrix curse. I just hope it works. I sent all the information to the doctors, well Dumbledore did. I hope Harry is back soon. I actually really miss him. I never realized until he was gone. I wonder if I could make this whole thing into an extra research project. That would be brilliant! All this effort into finding a cure for Harry and I could get extra credit. That is one of the best ideas I've had in a while. At least now I can spend more time with Draco. Ron and Ginny too. I can't believe how fast this years has gone. Exams are in three weeks. I'm going to have to really cram to get my usual marks. 

~ Hermione

________________________________________________________________________

Journal, 

Hermione found the spell she thinks will cure Potter. Damn. Just when I thought we might win the quidditich cup she goes and cures the star seeker. You never know. He's been out of the game a long time. He's probably really out of practice. He might even fall off his broom. A boy can dream I suppose. I was slightly amazed. I got 'Mione out of the library for a whole twenty minuets today. Just long enough for her to give Dumbledore the cure then remember exams are in a few weeks. Oh well, back to the library. On the plus side spending all this time with her studying has really helped my grades. And Dad did say that if my grades went up this term I could get a new racing broom. Hmmmm……

- Draco

_______________________________________________________________________

Journal --

'Mione did it again. The brain found a cure for Harry. Took her long enough. The season was almost ruined. At least he'll be back for the Slytherin Match. We're gonna win the cup again!!!! Eat that Malfoy!! Dean's been acting really weird crying and stuff. When I told him we had a way to cure Harry he jumped up and started yelling and dancing. Dancing in the middle of the common room. He has lost it. I just got an owl from Mom. I'm gonna spend the summer in Romania with Charlie. How cool is that? She thinks maybe he can help me get more interested on school. I think she still has hope I'll end up like Percy. Oh well I still get to play with dragons all summer.

-- Ron

________________________________________________________________________

Journal((

Harry is coming back!!!! I'm so happy!!! I don't have to be seeker anymore. I am the happiest boy in the world at this moment. Seriously. Now I won't have to turn evil and be killed. I feel free. I'm going to be a chaser again. Parvati loves me. I'm going to graduate. I can go play quidditich after school. All is right with the world.

))Dean

________________________________________________________________________

Diary

Theys tried to stops me. Thems will never finds me. I rans away I did. I hides. I'll gets back my precious. My Precious. That nasty Gryffandor stole hims froms me. She'll pay.

Pansy

________________________________________________________________________

Diary\\

Harry's going to be back soon!! Yippee!!! I missed him so much! I admit it. I missed looking at him so much. I can't help it I'm weak and he's pretty. Very pretty. I hope Ron never sees this. He'd put poor Harry back in the hospital. We're going to win the quidditich cup again! I know 'Mione is dating Draco but I'm still a Gryffandor. Poor Dean is just a really bad seeker. I mean really bad. At the last game, the now infamous Hufflepuff match, Ron started crying afterward. Then he got really mad. Have I mentioned how cute Harry is. He's so heroic and gallant and brave and handsome. 

\\ Ginny

________________________________________________________________________

Journal }}

Oh joy. Miss Granger has found a cure for Potter. Ring the bells. Hoo- ray. All I wanted was a bit of peace. It's been so nice since he went away. No fighting, no bickering. Slytherin even had a chance at the cup. Why does fate keep mocking me? What did I do? Now I find out Miss Parkinson escaped. That little psycho somehow managed to get through the wards at St. Mungo's. I don't need this. I really don't. 

}} Severus

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc..

A/N: I also don't own Pansy's gollum- like speech patterns. That belongs to the Lord of the Rings people. I own nothing. (If the want to lend Legolas to me, though, I'll return him safe and sound)


	7. School's Out

Dear Diary

Chapter 7: School's Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character I am currently borrowing.

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter. I'm already planning a sequel that should be out in a few weeks. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Journal,

Well the year has come to an end. Thank Merlin! I don't think I could stand one more month. All that's left is the Quidditich cup, which has incidentally been robbed from us yet again. I know we haven't even played yet but they cleared Potter to play. Stupid Dumbledore. Right now we technically are wining the house cup but I know how that will go. Dumbledore will stand up and say 'Well Harry, you survived another year. Three zillion points to Gryffandor.' Oh well… Dad said I could get that new broom. I picked out a Cyclone 3000. Fastest new broom on the market. I'm actually surprised he let me get one. Especially since I told him about Hermione. He took it surprisingly well. He even said I could have her spend some time at the manor this summer. I guess he figures if I'm going to date a muggle-born it might as well be the brightest witch of the generation. Either that or he thinks he can turn her evil. I'm really not sure which. Dumbledore has been bugging me to stay in touch if I have any information this summer. Oh yeah, I turned spy didn't I?

- Draco

________________________________________________________________________

Diary~

Harry is back! I actually really missed him. He apologized for how he was acting before. I can't believe how soon the NEWTS are coming. I only have a little over a year to study. At least I've had time to set my study schedule. Draco told his parents about us. His dad didn't even send any howlers. I got the nicest letter from his mom saying what a good influence I've been on Draco this year. His dad invited me to spend some time with them this summer. He probably wants to try and turn me into a deatheater. I think I'll go anyway. Draco says I can use their library. I really want to see the Malfoy family library. I really, really want to see the Malfoy family library. I can't wait for the quidditich cup match. Harry has been cleared to play so we should actually have a chance at winning. I love Draco but I am still a Gryffandor.

~Hermione

________________________________________________________________________

Journal++

I'm back. It feels so good to be out of the hospital. I don't really even have words to describe how wonderful it is! An to think all this time it was Voldemort. I should have known it has been like, six months since he last tried to kill me. I gotta remember to beat that little bastard Colin. (He took pictures of my weirder moments and tried to sell them.) Madam Pomfrey cleared me to play in the final match against Slytherin. Draco and Hermione are still together. Damn. I was hoping they would break up. He hasn't even changed a bit. He still the same old git he's always been. He owled me a straight jacket at breakfast. I would have thought being with Hermione would have changed him at a little. Just a little. It hasn't though. Not one tiny bit. Lucius invited Hermione to come spend some time with them this summer. He probably wants to make her evil. On a better note I get to spend my summer with Sirius and Remus. This year is going to be great!

++ Harry

________________________________________________________________________

Journal --

We're going to win the quidditich cup!! Pomfrey said Harry could play! This is the best news I've had all week. All month. Well, since Harry got locked up anyway. I'm so happy he's back. Dean did another happy dance when harry came in the common room. Poor boy, I think he needs to go back to playing chaser immediately. Hermione is going to go spend time with the Malfoy's this summer. Lucius probably thinks he can make her evil or something. I wouldn't put it past him. I wonder how much of their library she'll be able to fit in her trunk. I think everybody's going away this summer. Except Ginny. Harry's going to spend it with his godfather and I just found out. I'm going to Romania with Charlie. This is so cool I get to go play with dragons all summer. Unfortunately, Harry told Hagrid and he's given me all these toys and, for some reason, clothes he wants me to give to Norbert.

--Ron

________________________________________________________________________

Diary//

Why is everyone going away for the summer but me. Harry is going to spend the summer with Sirius and Remus, Ron is going to Romania and Hermione is going to Malfoy Manor. Of course that just cause they want to make her evil. And what do I get. Another summer at the burrow. Lovely. And Harry isn't even going to visit this year. I have to go an entire summer without looking at his adorable face. 

//Ginny

________________________________________________________________________

Journal}}

Thank heavens another school year is almost over. All we need to do is lose the quidditich cup, have Albus steal the house cup and give it to those infernal Gryffandors and those dunderheads to leave. Then I can have peace. Months of peace. I can go drink myself into stupor. Blessed unconsciousness.

}} Severus

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms???


End file.
